


Hummingbird

by Lydia_Sarkisian



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Sarkisian/pseuds/Lydia_Sarkisian
Summary: So uh, this is my first AO3 post, but not my first rodeo with writing! My publishing name is Lydia, hi :) I mostly write Newsies, but I can also write Warriors, Hamilton, Mean Girls, Beetlejuice, and Heathers!
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Jack Kelly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hummingbird

Spot smiled as he fixed dinner for Jack. He had been drawing and sketching all day, and Spot’s pretty sure he got on Jack’s nerves more than once today. He heard someone walk into the kitchen.  
“Hey baby.” Jack wrapped his hands around Spot’s neck and kissed his cheek. Spot turned around and reached up to kiss Jack. Instead, Jack took him in his arms and kissed him. They pulled apart and Spot smiled at him.  
“Alright, love, what are you making?”  
He asked, looking at the food. “Chili.” Spot responded, pouring some cheese into the pot. “Hey, hey, hey.” Jack said, grabbing his wrists. “Not that much. You only want to put enough cheese in to— you know what? Just count to three when your pouring it.” Spot gave a little giggle and Jack left the kitchen again. Spot started humming the song Jack sung to him every night. “Jack!” He called. “Foods ready!” Spot continued humming his song and Jack walked in, paint all over him. “Jack!” Spot scoffed. “Go wash that off!” Jack ran over to Spot and swooped him up in his arms. “Now your messy.” Jack laughed. He kissed Spot and set him down. “My little hummingbird.” Jack said, grabbing a paper towel to wash the paint off his face and hands. When he got done, he kissed Spot on his cheek and sat down. He took a bite of the chili and said, “This is good, love. Good job.” And smiled at his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is my first AO3 post, but not my first rodeo with writing! My publishing name is Lydia, hi :) I mostly write Newsies, but I can also write Warriors, Hamilton, Mean Girls, Beetlejuice, and Heathers!


End file.
